Infants, as well as some adults, have special care needs with respect to feeding, transportation, and hygiene. Focusing on hygiene, and bathing in particular, numerous products are available for use in bathing babies, including special tubs and bathing accessories. For example, FIGS. 1 and 2 show a portable baby bathtub that is small in scale, folds for storage or transport, and has an inclined surface to support the baby during the bathing process. However, parents who rely solely on this tub might have difficulties when away from the tub, and only a conventional baby tub or adult tub is available.
Accessories, such as bathing slings, are available for use in conventional tubs. FIG. 3 shows such a sling. The sling provides an inclined surface to support the baby, and a fabric surface that is comfortable and can be washed. This sling is placed in a tub, to support the baby while bathing, as shown in FIG. 4. However, these slings keep the baby at least partially submerged in the water at all times, are not contoured for a baby's comfort, and are not adjustable. They offer little more than an inclined surface for the infant